Blueberries
by AkyraStar
Summary: Kiba was running for his life. She was going to kill him if she caught him. He had done something she considered unforgiveable. Oneshot. Supposed to be funny and a little romantic.


**_AN: _This is my first oneshot! Tell me what you think! Its supposed to be funny, and maybe a little fluffy...**

Kiba ran as fast as he could. "_She's going to kill me!"_ Kiba thought as he darted past the training grounds and saw Naruto and Lee sparring.

"Naruto! Help!" He ran towards them. "You have to hide me!"

They looked at him, utterly confused. Kiba sighed and stamped my foot.

"Please! This is serious!" Naruto scowled. "As serious as when you were running from Shikamaru because you replaced his shampoo with pink hair dye?"

Kiba stuttered. "No, no. This is worse!" That only made them madder.

"Forget it, we're not helping you. Come on, Naruto."

"_Crap… Kakashi! He'll help me. I hope." _The young Inuzuka thought as he took off running for the clearing where he knew he liked to hide to read his pervy book.

"KIBA!" Said ninja paled when he heard that shout. _"Here she comes…" _

Kiba ran faster.

~elsewhere in Konoha~

Shikamaru paled as the loud scream echoed through the village. He looked up as a very angry kuinoichi came marching up to the tree he was leaning against.

"Uhh... hi?" She only glared at him. Choji got up to leave but she snapped her head around to glare at him.

They both froze when she spoke. "Where is he." She didn't say it like a question but they knew they would be in a world of hurt if they didn't answer.

Shikamaru summoned up the courage to ask, "Who is he?" "Kiba."

The two ninja teammates looked at each other with fearful eyes. Choji spoke up this time.

"I-I don't know?" Wrong answer. She pulled her fist back and the two nin tried to run, but it didn't make a difference.

BANG! CRACK! THUD! "OW!"

~in a wooded training ground area~

Kakashi looked up as he heard two synchronized screams. He looked to the right as Kiba came crushing through the woods.

Taking in the panicked look in his eyes and his disheveled appearance, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you know something about those screams?" Kiba scratched the back of his head at the accusation.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm guessing you need me to hide you?"

A crashing sound came from not too far away, followed by an energetic bark.

Kiba paled even more than he already was. "No! She got Akamaru!"

Kakashi closed his book. "What did you do this time? And who did you make mad?"

Kiba stammered, "Well, err." He never finished as Kakashi interrupted him. "Never mind, I'm not risking my life for you, sorry."

With a poof, Kiba's only hope vanished. He sighed. _"Gotta face her at some point."_

Kiba heard a bark and turned to look. "Akamaru! You're alright!" He went to pick up his beloved dog but Akamaru pranced away.

"Of course he is, Akamaru was kind enough to tell me where you were."

That voice made Kiba's blood run cold. He looked up and looked straight into his pursuer's eyes.

"Sakura." The pink haired medic smile a scary smile at the boy now trembling before her.

That smile only unnerved Kiba even more.

She took a step towards him and he was too terrified to move. Sakura walked forward until she was standing within arm's reach.

Kneeling down, she spoke with an eerie calm. "You know what you did, don't you? You ate my blueberries."

Kiba decided to throw caution to the wind. He smirked and looked straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Yes I did. Would you like to taste them?" Sakura barely had time to react before Kiba leaned forward and kissed her.

When she did nothing to stop him, Kiba pulled her closer to him, nearly on his lap.

He put one hand on her cheek.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She put her arms around him, surprising both of them.

The kiss lasted quite some time before Sakura pulled away. She smirked. "I suppose I can forgive you stealing my blueberries."

Kiba smiled. "That's good. They tasted pretty good. But they weren't anywhere near as sweet as you."

Sakura blushed as Kiba leaned forward to kiss her again.

This time, neither of them pulled away.


End file.
